


An Isaachian Duel

by M (M935694)



Series: Fire Emblem Heroines: The Guro Edition [58]
Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Beheading, F/F, F/M, Guro, Incest, Snuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:22:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23701516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M935694/pseuds/M
Summary: Kiran forces Larcei and Ayra to duel. Once Larcei wins, he has her chop her mother's head off - and then punishes her for her reluctance by taking her head as well.
Series: Fire Emblem Heroines: The Guro Edition [58]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1654294
Kudos: 1





	An Isaachian Duel

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a drawing by Veiled that's here: https://www.pixiv.net/en/artworks/66247890

Kiran was quite amused to find out just how alike Ayra and Larcei looked. If it wasn’t for Larcei’s shorter hair, and the women’s different choice of footwear, they would be almost indistinguishable - both in looks and in personality. It made sense, though - after all, Larcei was Ayra’s daughter. With how much alike the women were, the summoner was curious, who was the stronger one out of them. So he ordered them both to come to one of the training fields - and to take their swords with them. He’d pit them against one another to find out just that.

Larcei couldn’t believe what had happened when she was called to Askr. Their war against the Grannvale Empire was just reaching its final stage, and to be taken away from the rest of the liberation army at a moment like that really pained her - with her throwing a bunch of angry screams at the summoner once she realized there was no coming back. However, as the Isaach girl got to stay in Askr more, it turned out she was quite happy about it. Because of the summoning, she was given the chance to meet some of the heroes of the previous war who fought with lord Sigurd - and she cherished each of these meetings. One person seemed to have been avoiding her, though - the one she cared for the most. Her mother Ayra always seemed to have just left when she arrived somewhere, unable to find her. So, once she arrived at the training field the summoner had called her to, and saw the long raven hair and good looks of her mother, she was ecstatic. She’d finally get to meet her! However, Ayra avoided her eyes, looking away from her - and that rejection pained Larcei just a bit. But Ayra wasn’t doing that to hurt her - she was just scared of meeting her daughter like that. She was never good with words, and back in her world she was never given the chance to talk to her daughter, or even see her grown up like that. She was afraid of talking to her and getting emotional - especially in front of the summoner. So instead, she forced herself to look away - even as her heart called out to her to say something to her child.

“I want to know, which of you is stronger - so go and fight.” Once both black-haired swordswomen were close enough to the bench he was sitting at, Kiran ordered them to clash. Ayra had no issues accepting that order - in fact, she welcomed the opportunity to distract herself from the pain in her heart that her actions were making her feel. So she rushed at Larcei with her blade flashing in her hand. Larcei was very reluctant to fight back - it was her mother, after all! This should be a reunion, not a battle! However… She’d be lying if she said she had not imagined herself in this position before. Ah, she yearned to throw blades with her mother so much before! But it should come later… And not be their first interaction! For all these doubts, Larcei still drew her sword once her mother had reached her. She wouldn’t allow anyone to best her in a duel - even if it was her own mother she was facing. 

For a while, both princesses of Isaach fought valiantly with no one being able to get the clear advantage on the other. If one of them delivered a small cut in the other’s dress, the other retaliated almost instantly - and either of them failed to deliver any significant wounds to her enemy. However, as they fought, Larcei found anger building up within her. The weeks of frustration as her mother her avoided her all built up within her, and she was finally able to vent them like this - adding just a little punch to her attacks that was needed. Eventually, her swings became visibly stronger than Ayra’s. In time, that would lead to her victory - but she wanted more than that now. She wanted to give back at Ayra for all the time she ignored her - to hurt her, if even for just an instant. That desire led to her suddenly delivering a far more powerful hit to Ayra’s chest than before. In fact, it was strong enough to break through the woman’s chest armor - with most of it flying away from Ayra’s body as it gave in to the powerful blow. As it was a sideways attack, it wouldn’t be too harmful to Ayra - it did, however, slice through the front of her dress, and suddenly Larcei found herself staring at her mother’s bountiful tits. She didn’t let that distract her though - as her previous attack threw Ayra off-balance, she capitalized on that and struck out at her mother’s right hand - forcing the sword out of it and making it fly off and away from them.

Once that happened, it was clear that the duel was over. Now, Larcei suddenly realized just how dangerous her attack could have been - and she spoke out to apologize. “Mother… I’m sorry…” Ayra didn’t respond, so Larcei continued, “I’ve wanted to meet you for so long, mother!” Tears flashed up in her eyes as she said that, and she lowered her sword and approached her again. However, before she could reach her, Kiran has stepped in. “Okay, that’s enough. Ayra, you’ve lost… Let’s see if you can serve me with your body better than with the sword, then.” As the summoner said that, he already popped his erection free out of his robes. Ayra shivered in disgust at the sight of it… But she knew she was in no position to disobey him. She knew perfectly well that there was no way she could resist the summoner - and if she didn’t go along with it, she knew that an even more terrible fate would reach her.

Because of that, she didn’t fight back as Kiran sliced through her dress with a knife. He easily sliced off both the front and the back of it at around the level of her midsection, exposing the woman’s from the front - Larcei blushing heavily as she now could see both of her mother’s most feminine parts. To Kiran, he could now see Ayra’s curvy ass. After feeling it up for a moment, he grabbed her by the forearms. “Bend forward, slut.” Kiran ordered, and Ayra hated every part of herself as she did just that, presenting her lower body to Kiran at an angle that was easier to make use of. She drew a deep breath as she felt him slide in - but managed to stay quiet throughout the first penetration.  
“Oh, you’re pretty tight!” Kiran commented as he slammed his prick deep into her cunt. His praise didn’t matter to Ayra, the woman just gritting her teeth and hoping she could endure this through. But this was just so shameful! And she had to endure it in front of her grown-up daughter… Now that the summoner was taking her from behind, she had even more issues avoiding Larcei with her eyes than before - so instead she finally took a good look at her daughter. Ah… She had grown into such a fine woman… Tears of happiness appeared in Ayra’s eyes as she finally was able to see how beautiful her daughter was. And she was so good with the blade, too! She couldn’t be any more proud of her. Just seeing her like that was almost enough to let her deal with Kiran raping her like that. However, the pained look in Larcei’s eyes as she was forced to watch her hurt Ayra too.

Kiran was about to make it all the more painful for her, though. “Are you liking it, Larcei? Are you enjoying seeing your mother be fucked like the common whore she is?” Fire lit up in both of their eyes as they’ve heard it. How dared he speak of Ayra like this? Larcei refused to answer, keeping her mouth shut and just glaring daggers at the man as he proceeded to fuck her mother with enough force that her hips shook with his each thrust. Kiran took just as much pleasure in the pain and anger he could see in Larcei’s eyes as he did from ramming the head of his cock into the long-haired swordfighter’s cervix. “Oh, she’s clenching so hard. She’s just trying to look tough for you, but deep down she’s enjoying it.”  
“Sh-Shut up!” Ayra called out in annoyance as she heard that, very much aware just how true Kiran’s words were - and hating just about everything for that. Her cheeks were lit up with her excitement, and her pussy was sadly squeezing him hard, her juices dripping from her cunt. How could her body do this to her? And how could the summoner know that?  
“Oh, did I strike a chord? I tell you, she really is a slut.” Anger welled up within Ayra again. “You bastard! Shut up!” She called out, but her pussy began to grow wet around Kiran’s cock. That was just the reaction Kiran wanted - and so he continued with just the right question.  
“Do you even know who your father is, Larcei?” Tears flashed up in Larcei’s eyes as she heard that - she didn’t know that, and that lack of knowledge pained her.  
“YOU BASTARD! I WILL KILL YOU!” Ayra screamed out, extremely pissed off by Kiran’s latest insinuation. How dare he imply that she was unfaithful to her lover? She would never do something like that! And yet, the tears in Larcei’s eyes made it clear that that scenario seemed plausible to her. Just what happened in their world in the future that would ever let her think that?  
“I bet she slept around with Sigurd’s entire army!” The summoner added triumphantly while driving his dick all the way inside her again. That made Ayra completely forget her position, and she just started screaming curses at the summoner incoherently. Just… The whole idea was so wrong… But the hurt look in Larcei’s eyes and just the possibility that her daughter could ever think that was the case… All logic gave way to Ayra as she began to struggle against the summoner, giving voice to her fury while trying to break free. That was what Kiran was going for from the start, though - the man enjoying her struggles even more than before. With his goal achieved, it was time to go ahead to the final part of Ayra’s life - just as he felt himself getting closer to a climax, as well.

“Larcei… Go and cut that noisy slut’s throat.” He ordered the younger girl, and Larcei froze in surprise. What? He was telling her to kill her mother? She could never do that… Then again, she’d heard tales of the summoner’s atrocities before - and she knew she shouldn’t get on his bad side. As much as it hurt to admit it, her mother’s life was forfeit at this point - and if she refused to do it, she’d be dying herself for nothing. Still, it hurt so much… “M-mother, I’m so sorry…” She mouthed at Ayra as the long-haired woman squirmed in Kiran’s grasp, trying to break away and save her life somehow. Fresh tears began to flow from her eyes as she heard her daughter’s voice, but Larcei’s steps were unshaked by that - and the short-haired woman slowly drove her sword through her mother’s neck. A few large squirts of blood left it right away as her skin and flesh gave way to her daughter’s deadly weapon. Her esophagus was cut through right away, just as Ayra opened her mouth to tell her daughter that she didn’t blame her for it. Instead of the kind, heartful words she was trying to say, all she made out was a few wet gurgles as her body began to spasm.

Ayra’s hips began shaking heavily, the woman’s ass and thighs jiggling enticingly in such a sexy way that was wasted as the only person who could see them was her mortified daughter. What Kiran could appreciate, though, were the more powerful spasms that were now affecting all of the dying woman’s vagina. These were enough to push him over the edge - making him blow his load right up Ayra’s clenching cunt. Ayra’s waning mind could still feel as his semen shot into her pussy, the woman unable to voice her disgust even if she was very much feeling it. With the amount of semen Kiran released into her, and the woman’s tightness, most of it proceeded to leak out of her snatch - her delicious thighs covered with many white streaks of cum. With the twitches of her body, her ass bounced on Kiran’s cock in a nice way, granting him additional pleasure even as the man rode out his climax - her huge butt bucking against his pelvis. Higher above, her huge breasts were swinging around with her nipples sticking out proudly off her chest - but just like with her legs, the only one who could appreciate them was Larcei. However, the short-haired girl was too busy sobbing to even think about doing something like that - not that that idea would ever cross her mind even if she wasn’t. She was still holding on to the sword which was still edged into Ayra’s neck - more of the woman’s blood pouring down the blade. However, her hands were shaking so much that she was actually moving it around - cutting further through her mother’s neck. With how sharp the blade was, and the way she put the sword into Ayra’s neck in the first place, Larcei’s shivering hands eventually caused it to slice through Ayra’s spine - severing the woman’s brain from the rest of her nervous system. Not that it was of any use to her at all now - she was only barely conscious at that point anyways.

She should still have control over her face, but relinquished it willingly in a futile effort to cling on to her life for just a little longer. Her mouth was still open, and now her tongue lulled out of it. Along with it, a streak of saliva leaked out of it, and ran towards the woman’s pointy chin. Her cheeks were still burning with the unwanted arousal Kiran’s rape made her feel, with older streams of tears travelling down it. Her eyes were moving out of control as well, with the left one half-closed while the right one was wide open - with more fresh tears pouring out of them. Both of her purple irises were zoned out though, staring at some invisible image. Was the woman thinking of her lover who she had Larcei with? Was she even still able to think at that point? Larcei would never find out the answer to that as her mother died in front of her, the woman slumping forward - with Kiran still holding on to her arms as she did. However, the little move forward pushed her neck further onto the blade - and that, combined with how shaky Larcei still was, was enough to cut through it in full - Ayra’s head severed from the rest of her body. It slid off, falling forward onto the ground at Larcei’s feet - the younger Isaach princess staring at her mother’s face as blood from her neck stump squirted onto her white boots.

At that point, Kiran’s climax was pretty much finished. The man pulled out of Ayra’s still-warm snatch, adding more cumstains to the woman’s legs and ass as he did - and looked at Larcei with a cruel smile as he let her dead mother fall to the ground. “Did you like it, Larcei? That’s what you get if I feel you’re worthless to me. So make sure that I don’t think that same about you, okay?” Larcei was about to explode with rage at the very suggestion that she might have enjoyed the man’s perverted fun. However, just like before, she was able to stop herself in time. Her mother would have wanted for her to live… She shouldn’t throw her life away to spite the man, especially not now. So as bad as she felt about it, the black-haired girl still nodded at him. “Yes, lord Kiran.” She replied, careful not to show her distaste with the man in her voice - and hoping the tears that were still welling up in her eyes hid her hatred from him as well. They weren’t, really, but Kiran wasn’t bothered by that - her reaction made a lot of sense. A part of him was hoping that the girl would enjoy it and make for a fun and willing partner in this, but forcing her to do it was more than fine with him as well.

“Well, let’s get started right away, then. First, I want you to strip - off with the dress and the armor!” Larcei looked at the summoner in surprise. They weren’t done for the day? Wasn’t forcing her to take her mother’s life enough for him? …And yet, just like before, her survival instinct won out in the end. She resigned herself to this and proceeded to take off her shoulder pads, and then her chest plate. Once her armor was gone, she undid the red sash that was binding her purple dress down. With it gone, Larcei reached for her dress - then froze. She was just so hesitant to strip for the man who threw her off like that… And it didn’t help that Kiran was watching her every move. To buy herself some time, Larcei bent over and took off her boots, taking it slow with each one to stretch it out as long as she could while her fingers touched the red splashes of Ayra’s blood that were covering them. Once she was done, however, there was no other way for her to delay it - so with a heavy blush, the girl proceeded to strip out of her dress. Below it, she wore a matching pair of black panties and a black bra - but she knew Kiran wanted them off as well. Her body began to shake as she undid her bra, her fingers sliding against her skin because of her stress. Her knees were hitting against one another as she pulled her bra to the side, exposing her tits to Kiran. With the ongoing war, she never found the courage to profess her feelings for Seliph back in Jugdral. She sure wasn’t going to share them with the versions of him she ran into in this world - they weren’t HER Seliph. Because of that, she had no experience in doing something like this. That in turn led to her being really curious of what Kiran would think of her body - she knew the man was very experienced in these, after all. His reaction, however, didn’t give her too much info. Kiran had to admit that her breasts were pleasant to look at, but he also noticed right away that they were just the same size as her mother’s.

With her titties exposed and no visible reaction out of the summoner, Larcei’s uncertainty about her body was there in full force as she reached for her panties. She tugged them down a little, exposing the patch of hair that was there to the summoner, before pulling them further down and showing her pussy to him. The small, pink, untouched slit of the Isaach girl was shown to Kiran as Larcei proceeded to pull her panties down her long, shapely legs. She had to lift them a bit to get the panties through her fit, giving Kiran a better look at her cunt as she did so. However, he wasn’t impressed by it in the slightest - it wasn’t anything she had not seen before. Once the panties went through her feet, Larcei dropped her legs down and stood still - looking at Kiran nervously and waiting for more of his orders.

“Okay, now take your mother’s head, and use it to get off.” What? WHAT? Why? How could be so cruel? Gods, no… She really didn’t want to do something like this. However… She also realized that Ayra wouldn’t hold any ill will towards her if she did that - it was all the summoner’s doing, after all. Her mother would surely encourage her to do just that if it meant she’d get to live on… So with fresh tears running down her face, Larcei picked her mother’s head up. Then, she sat down and spread her legs - and pushed Ayra’s cut-off head right in between them. She was no stranger to masturbation, though she had only tried using her fingers on herself - and the handle of her sword one time, but that didn’t really work out. So, what was she supposed to do now? Looking down, a fresh shot of pain stabbed her in the heart as she saw Ayra’s lifeless face. The tongue that was still out seemed like it could be useful - so she maneuvered Ayra’s head around until the woman’s wet tongue was pressed against labia. With a proper hold on the head, Larcei was able to make it rub up and down on them for some time - trying her best to get herself aroused. Her body responded to it favorably - a slight wetness growing within her pussy as her pussy lips swelled, revealing her clit. She dragged her mother’s tongue across it once, with a spike of pleasure travelling through her as her juices finally proceeded to leak out of her pussy - then plunged Ayra’s tongue right into her cunt. 

While Larcei was doing that, Kiran’s attention returned to Ayra’s corpse. Now that he fucked her pussy, he was more interested in the hole Larcei had just created. Going for the upper part of Ayra’s body, he quickly forced his dick into the woman’s neck stump. After a few initial thrusts to get started - her neck hole was even tighter than her cunt, and it was self-lubricated with saliva and her blood, making it quite a good fuck - he proceeded to drag her body around so he could watch Larcei while fucking her mother’s neck stump. That in turn resulted in Larcei getting a perfect view of him defiling Ayra’s headless corpse - making it impossible for the woman to forget about the harsh reality for even a moment. Ayra’s tongue did feel good as she made it probe her pussy - but the whole situation was making it really hard for Larcei to enjoy herself. Her mother just died, for Naga’s sake! She was so shaken about that that there was no way she could feel any pleasure at all - and her body was still so tense that there was no chance she’d be able to come like that. She tried closing her eyes and drifting away from this whole scene, imagining it was the Heir of Light’s tongue that was eating her out instead. However, the wet slapping sound coming from the direction of her mother’s corpse made it impossible for her to do that. It was constantly reminding her just what Kiran was doing to her mother’s corpse, stopping any kind of mental detachment dead in its tracks. And so Larcei continued to forcefully rub Ayra’s head against her slit, with little pleasure going through her frustrated, teenage body as the girl continued to watch Kiran fuck her mother’s neck.

Kiran watched Larcei in return - and he was pretty disappointed with how the girl was doing. It was clear that she wasn’t really enjoying herself, but he was hoping the girl could break through that reluctance. If she took that little step on the way to depravity, the summoner was certain that the girl could bring him a lot of fun. He’d even consider sparing her if she did that… But as she was now, there was no point in keeping her alive. He gave her the time to deal with her reservations as he continued to pound Ayra’s neck stump - but as he came, filling the swordfighter’s esophagus with his seed, and Larcei still had not made any progress, he decided that that time was up for her.

Pulling out of Ayra’s neck, his erection slumped down a bit because of his two recent climaxes. However, the man wasn’t done in the slightest - and he had no desire to wait. However, that wouldn’t be an issue - he had some of his create an item for him that would help with that. It was a ring imbued with revitalizing powers, letting him get hard again quickly whenever he used it - which was what he did right then. The magic flowed right into his cock, getting him hard again as he walked towards Larcei. The woman looked at him with a mixture of fear and disgust, but there was little else she could do. “Okay, give me that - it’s clear that this isn’t going to work.” Kiran told her while reaching for her mother’s head. Larcei let him take it away, and just laid with her legs spread on the ground for a moment - giving Kiran a better look at her wet pussy. Trying for a climax like that was pretty exhausting, and her legs grew a bit sore because of that - so it was some time before she could move them again enough to get herself into a different position.

While Larcei waited for her legs to become responsive again, Kiran grabbed Ayra’s sword from the spot it fell to, then returned to Larcei. He sat down at the bench, his erection sticking out of his crotch hard as he did. Then, he set the sword down next to him, then forced Ayra’s head right onto his dick. He impaled it all the way through, with his cock going in at her neck stump and its tip coming out from between her lips. He ran Ayra’s head up and down his cock a few times to get a little more of his cock to stick out, then looked at Larcei - who had just managed to stand up. “On your knees, and service my dick now.” He ordered her without any hesitation, with Larcei’s insides revolting as she received that command. Who could have thought her first experience with a real dick would be something so vile? She already decided to go along with his request though, so she did just what Kiran asked her to. As she dropped to her knees, her heavy tits bounced up and down in quite an exciting way - but that was far too little for Kiran to spare her now.

Leaning forward, Larcei placed her mouth at the tip of Kiran’s cock. She had no experience in what she was doing, so her work was pretty sloppy, but she still took the head of Kiran’s dick in between her lips and into her mouth. She let her tounge out of her mouth, and proceeded to whisk around with it at what she could access of the man’s prick - her insides twisting every time she accidentally touched her mother’s slack tongue or lips. She was almost going to throw up because of these - but she very well knew that it would most likely mean her doom. The girl was blissfully unaware that her life was already at its final stage as she proceeded to suck Kiran off to the best of her efforts - but no matter how good she’d be, it wouldn’t let her save herself. As she continued at it, Larcei would move her head forward and backward a bit, sliding her lips back and forth on what she could access of Kiran’s dick, while her tongue was getting better and better at wrapping around Kiran’s erection. Just like with her swordsmanship, Larcei had a natural talent at handling a man’s lower sword too - but that talent would never get the chance to blossom

Kiran didn’t really interfere with Larcei as she worked on his dick, letting her do her work by herself as the girl tried to get him to his third climax of the night. He placed a hand on her head, and used it to pull her up and down his dick from time to time whenever he was feeling the girl needed to adjust her position, but otherwise just remained dormant. However, once he felt another orgasm rising up within his balls, he picked up Ayra’s sword from the bench. He was able to do it quietly, and at that point Larcei was so into it that she didn’t notice it. It was a surprisingly fun thing to do - and now she was actually able to imagine it was Seliph who she was sucking off, her eyes closed to fully engross herself in that thought. The short-haired girl was finally starting to get off on the situation as well, even if it was only because of her fantasies. Because of that, she worked one hand down towards her pussy, and started fingering herself - the pleasure finally making her able to forget about the horrors she had witnessed so far. She was getting so into it that she began moaning around the summoner’s cock, her fingers plunging deeper into her cunt than she’d been able to make Ayra’s tongue reach before. With her relative lack of sexual experience compared to the man, even if it took her some time to finally start feeling good about it, she was able to catch up to Kiran - the girl reaching the verge of an orgasm at about the same time Kiran did.

As the first spurts of Kiran’s semen proceeded to shoot into her mouth, suddenly pain exploded in her neck. Larcei’s eyes snapped open again, only to stare up the length of her mother’s blade - with its tip clearly going into her throat. Kiran made sure to put just a little of his cock into her mouth as he did that, so there was no danger to his erection as Ayra’s blade took her daughter’s life, clearly slicing her head off. With his hand still on her head, he grabbed her by the hair and pulled it just a bit off his dick - making it so that the majority of his cum wound up going right onto Larcei’s dying face. It mixed with the fresh tears that began flowing from her eyes because of the pain, and because of how unfair this whole thing was. Her mother and she had not done anything wrong! Why was the man tormenting them both like this? She still had her entire life in front of herself - but now the summoner brutally cut that short as he shortened her body by the length of her head as well. In the end, it was all pointless - she did away with her dignity and it didn’t even matter. She what happened, and she hated the man who put her through it - her hatred clearly visible in her purple eyes even through the mixture of tears and semen that was covering them up in her final moments. As they went blank, Larcei’s dying brain went towards lord Seliph. She wondered if the liberation war went okay back home - but somehow even that thought didn’t bring her relief. If it did go just fine… Then wouldn’t that mean she was worthless in that battle too? Maybe the summoner’s words really were true? What if both she and her mother truly were just worthless whores? That degrading thought accompanied the girl into oblivion.

Her body was acting as if it was trying to prove her final thought, too. With the girl being about to come as she lost her head, she still had her fingers deep inside herself. The lack of orders from her brain did caused her body to spasm out of control, with the digits stuck inside her pussy providing enough stimulation to set her off. Larcei’s body was shaken with both dying and orgasmic spasms as her headless body fell slumped forwards, falling over in front of Kiran. Her pussy was squirting her juices with so much force that Kiran was able to see a few streaks of it that went the furthest away from her body even despite the position he was in. That caused a smile to appear on his lips as he finished showering her lifeless face with his cum - wiping the remains into one of the streaks of hair on the side of her face.

The revitalizing magic was still working on his dick, though - and Larcei’s death didn’t mean he was done with their corpses. Instead, he took Larcei’s headless body, and brought it close to Ayra’s - spreading them both on the ground to compare them. And just like his initial impression of them was, they were pretty much indistinguishable now. With their heads gone, the best bet for one to tell them apart was removed. The two generations of Isaachian princesses ended up with just the same bodies - their boobs, legs and asses just about perfect replicas of the other. Same went for their other body parts as well, but Kiran wasn’t really focusing on these. The only thing that let him tell which girl was which were the ruined scraps of Ayra’s outfit that were still clinging on to the mother’s body - and the two loads of semen leaking out of that swordfighter’s neck and pussy. It was time to balance things out. Approaching Larcei’s corpse again, he flipped the girl onto her belly - and just like he did with Ayra, he played with her butt for a moment. After squeezing and slapping them for a while, and watching her ample flesh jiggle under his touch, he spread her cheeks to get access to her tight, untouched asshole. With how similar their bodies were, he was certain Larcei’s cunt would feel the same to fuck as her mother’s vagina - so he went for her ass instead.

It was a bit hard to her his cock to squeeze into the small hole of her sphincter, but Kiran had a lot of experience in doing things like that. That meant it took him just a little of work to actually delve into the depths of the girl’s anus - and get to appreciate, just how tight it was. It was even better than Ayra’s pussy! Sadly, Larcei was in no state to feel her anus being forced to painfully stretch around her killer’s dick, the man pounding her fast and hard. At first he was holding on to her ass, pulling it onto his dick to help himself deeper and deeper into the girl’s rectum. As he continued, however, he switched his grip to something else. He had to bend over for a bit to reach them, but he was able to reach for her tits. That was another part of their bodies he had not given proper attention yet - and so he proceeded to fondle them from behind while using them as handles to drag her body onto his erection. It wasn’t as helpful as a strong hold on her ass, but it was still making it a bit better - and groping her tits was fun too. Eventually, he blew a load right into her bowels, his cum going deep into her guts as Larcei’s body gave him another climax.

Pulling out, he was almost done with the corpses - but first, there was just a little more he wanted to do. Flipping Larcei onto her back again, he then turned towards Ayra. With a few quick rips, he got rid of the rest of the woman’s dress - and dragged her boots off her legs too. Now, both mother and daughter were fully nude - with no way to tell one’s body from the other except for his cum. To further help mix their corpses up, he proceeded to drag Ayra’s corpse towards Larcei’s. Once they were close enough, he lifted their opposite legs - and dragged each of the Isaachian corpses right onto the other’s, their legs scissoring as he made their pussies rub against one another. To add to the image of incestous perversion, he took their arms and placed them right on top of the other’s boobs. It was a bit tricky with how limp they were, as they would just slide off whenever he’d accidentally touch the bodies in the wrong way, but eventually managed to do just that. Now, all that was left were the girl’s heads. Taking both of their swords, he stabbed them into the ground close to the bodies - very close to one another, as well. Then, he took Ayra’s head - and forced it right onto the handle of her blade, making it so that her neck stump was impaled on the blade. He repeated the same process for Larcei - but there was just one final touch to be added. Rotating the heads around, he turned them towards one another. With how close they were, their faces were almost rubbing against the other. He helped them with just that. As their lips were still open because of the state he left them in - Ayra’s were opened up with his dick, and Larcei’s didn’t close after she sucked him off - he was able to reach right into them and pull their tongues out. Then, he proceeded to entwine them together - making it seem like the mother and daughter were sharing a passionate, intimate kiss. Strands of their saliva started to leak from the two interlaced tongues, adding to the titillating look of their post-mortem kiss. Satisfied with how the two of them were looking now, Kiran was done with the two of them - the summoner departing from the training grounds and leaving the two corpses behind as a sign of the man’s fun.

**Author's Note:**

> This was written almost a year before Larcei's addition to feh :p


End file.
